Teen Arrow
by Priestess27
Summary: Two world collide Thea learns her and Oliver have much in common with a certain Hale family. Pst S6 of arrow and post series for teen Wolf.


Slade watched Thea sleep. After getting back to starling from kasnia, Oliver had asked h to rest before looking for Joe again. He watched the nurse carefully set the roses he had bought on the bedside table. She gave him a smile. As she walked out shutting the door.

Slade moved to sit down next to her bedside. A frown on his face. She didn't deserve to be here. She shouldn't have gotten hurt. Slade turned hearing the door open. The nurse walked in with Oliver behind her.

Standing , Slade greeted Oliver with a one handed hug. Oliver patted him on the back. Watching him leave.

Melissa McCall watched as the two men hugged lightly before the bigger of the two left. Shaking her head, she sighed. That man looked like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. He reminded her of Derek. And so did Oliver Queen.

" you two are tense around one another?" she commented.

Oliver turned hearing the nurse speak. He smiled lightly. " we have history…" he said.

Melissa smiled lightly. " not all good I take it" she said finishing with Thea's vitals. Oliver nodded. " that was Slade Wilson was it? He killed your mom" Melissa lightly spoke.

Oliver looked at her shocked. " how" Melissa laughed. " I'm a mother" she smiled. Oliver smiled. Melissa sat down and cupped his cheek. " you remind me of my sons friend, Derek." She said getting a far away look. Oliver watched her.." now that boy was probably more stubborn then you" she added. Oliver went to reply but the nurse put up a hand.

" Now to understand what I mean , I will tell you a secret. He dated a girl when he was 15. She got him to fall for her" Melissas voice had taken on a hard bitter tone. Oliver could tell she hated this girl. " Then burned his entire family alive" she finished. Oliver looked at her in shock.

" he's lived with the guilt that it was somehow his fault. That he killed his family" Melissa said.

Oliver didn't hear the door open.." it wasn't" Oliver said. And Melissa smiled. " why wasn't it"

" he was manipulated. " Oliver argued. " so your not at fault for Ivo" she said before standing. Stopping in from of the newly returned Slade. " and neither are you. Young man" with that she left the room. Slade watched her go.

Oliver stood " can I meet him!" Oliver asked. Melissa turned tossing her phone to him. " he's under big bad wolf" Melissa smirked. She then turned and left.

Oliver scrolled through the phone and found the right contact. Hitting call. It rang three times before a gruff voice answered. _"Yeah Melissa what Scott do now.?" _Oliver bit his lip. Slade had an amused look. This Scott must get in trouble a lot.

" _um Melissa gave me here phone to call you. I'm Oliver Queen. " _Oliver heard movement and who he assumed was Derek yell at someone.

" _I promise she's fine. " _Oliver quickly reassured. He heard Derek breath. _" I know your not lying. What did you want. " _ Derek asked.

Oliver smiled. _" Um to meet. Melissa said we got some things in common" _

Oliver waited. " _in common really " _ Oliver heard dereks voice go cold. It reminded h of Joe. So Melissa was right. He grew up angry. _ " just certain things. I blame myself for everything that goes wrong with the people around me" _ Oliver said.

Slade moved to sit by Oliver's side.

" _when you want to meet" _ he heard Derek say. Oliver smiled. " _ I'm in starling City. My sisters hurt…so I…I…don't.."_oliver started. _" I meet you at the hospital. I had have a baby sister. Trust me I understand" _Derek said hanging up.

Slade smiled. " nurse have good advice" he admitted. Oliver nodded. " yeah she did. It's time to heal. " Oliver said. Slade nodded in agreement.

A couple weeks later Thea woke up from her coma. She was happy to see Oliver and not Soo happy to see Slade. One day Slade was talking with Oliver and Thea lost it screamed at him and said nasty things to him and about his son. Slade left and never came back to see her. Nurse McCall had been very disappointed with her. Witch Thea yelled about Slade killing her mother.

Thea waited another week to be able to walk walking again. When Oliver got visitors. Thea heard that the guy Oliver was meeting with had a lot in common with her brother , their guilt they seemed to load themselves with.

It wasn't until they visited Thea that she realized. She had been wrong to yell at Slade. Did she have a right to be mad. Yes she did. But to blame him. As if he was evil was wrong. Thea remembered ty hat day clearly.

Oliver had lead Derek and his uncle to join his visit with Thea. Sadly informing them Slade stopped visiting her after she screamed at him. That's when Peter got an idea. Slade showed up fifteen minutes later and asked Oliver what was wrong when they were shown into Thea's hospital room.

" Hey Thea" Derek spoke up. Thea looked up and smiled till she saw Slade. Then she glared. " can we talk?" Derek asked. Oliver moved to stand next to Slade and Peter. At Thea's nod, Derek smiled. " so I heard you said some nasty things to Slade" he said. Thea glared hatefully at him. " he killed my mom" Derek nodded. " you have every right to be mad. Every right" Derek started.

" can I tell you something, that we have in common. " Derek breathed lightly. Peter stiffened. Oliver looked over at Peter.

Thea was now staring right at Derek. " my uncle Peter killed my sister Laura. My older sister. " he said. Thea was gaping at that statement. She went to speak but Derek shook his head. " I wanted to kill him, I hated him for the longest time. " Derek said "but he wasn't in his right mind when he did it. " Thea listened carefully. " Oliver told me about the mirakuru, how it drove Slade mad. " Derek started. Thea nodded.

Knowing he was getting somewhere, Derek continued. "and now that his mind is his own again. He has to live with everything thing he did while that drug was in his blood stream." Derek said.

Thea sunk in the information and sighed. Derek was Right. She could be mad. But knowing he wasn't in his right mind should have helped her understand more. Once they all left Thea vowed she'd get to know the real Slade Wilson.


End file.
